Koma'n
|officialjapname = こまん |officialromajiname = koman |officialnameinfo = |aka = 駒沢浩人 (Komazawa Hiroto, real name)koma'n's ROOT FIVE Profile |birthday = 16|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1992|birthref = koma’n's blog profile |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 9514005 |mylist1 = 23887539 |mylist1info = utaite |mylist2 = 23887644 |mylist2info = piano arrangements |mylist3 = 9700417 |mylist3info = producer |nicommu1 = co78912 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Kettaro, Pokota }} koma’n (こまん) is an noted for covering songs with his own piano arrangements and vocals. He is very talented at making piano arrangements, such as the ones done for Just Be Friends, Calc., and Karakuri Pierrot. He has a refreshing soft, clear voice, and mostly sings in a normal range with plenty of careful vibrato and feelings. However, he can vary by hitting low and high notes to fit the atmosphere, especially those of his piano arrangements. He is also active as composer; his most famous piece is "BadBye", with over a million views, which he also self-covered. koma'n is the leader and youngest member of the group RootFive (√5), consisting of himself, Kettaro, Mi-chan, and Pokota. He has released some vocal and some instrumental albums. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # Stars on Planet (Released on August 12, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Summer Days (Released on July 16, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # Kimi no Mirai (Released on November 19, 2015) # ROOTERS (Released on February 25, 2015) # MAIRAN (Released on June 8, 2016) # Dai Gyakuten Emotion (Released on December 12, 2016) # STORYLIVE COLLECTION (Released on December 13, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Ketsukoma with Kettaro List of Covered Songs (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.14) # "Hope" (2009.02.13) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Meltdown" -Piano ver.- (2009.04.25) # "Yuuki 100%" -Piano ver.-(2009.05.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.07.22) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.30) # "Anpanman March" (2009.09.10) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.12.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.25) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.09.23) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2011.01.04) # "From Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.06) # "Shinpakusu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.02.09) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) # "S.K.Y" (2011.04.12) # "Pierrot" (2011.05.19) # "glow" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. koma’n, Dasoku, Pokota, Kettaro and Mi-chan (2011.07.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.05) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) # "Breath of MechanicalI" -Piano ver.-(2011.10.25) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.12) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.14) # "PONPONPON" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.13) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) (Not in mylist) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.08) # "Notebook" (2012.02.14) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.04.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.05.11) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. koma’n and Dasoku (2012.10.25) # "Irony" (2012.10.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. koma’n and Pokota (2012.10.30) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.11.03) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano and Cajon drum arrange- (2012.12.02) # "Reboot" -Piano Ver.- (2012.12.20) # "M" (2013.01.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.26) # "Orange" (2013.01.16) # "Smile again" (2013.01.30) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. koma'n and his father (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.26) # "PYX" (2013.05.10) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.10.11) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live-action PV- (2013.11.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Jazz ver.- (2014.03.22) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "S.K.Y" -Deep Forest ver.- (2014.07.16) # "Kimi no Mirai" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.10.18) # "Hatsukoi no Hi" (Original with Ketsukoma) (2014.12.13) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) # "Love Ninja" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.02.11) # "So-You-Mon" (Original with Pastel Penguin and Mayu Gene) (2015.03.04) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" feat. Pokota and Koma’n (2015.06.05) # "Calc. -FAZIOLI ver.-" (2015.06.14) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Train) feat. Kettaro and Koma’n (2015.06.17) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Dasoku and Koma’n (2015.07.10) # "Love Flower" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.08.26) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Abshinthe ver.- (2015.12.23) # "Romeo" with Kettaro (2017.08.11) # "Nonfantasy" with Kettaro (2017.12.15) # "Christmas Song" (Acoustic ver.) feat. Kettaro and Koma’n (2017.12.22) # "Proto Disco" feat. RootFive (√5) (2018.11.02) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Discography For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track1title = Double Lariat |track1lyricist = |track1composer = AgoanikiP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Just Be Friends |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Dixie Flatline |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track3info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Leia |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Meltdown |track5lyricist = |track5composer = iroha |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yokkora Sex |track6lyricist = |track6composer = AgoanikiP |track6arranger = koma’n |track7title = Palette |track7lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |tracl7composer = Yuyoyuppe |track7arranger = koma’n |track8title = Calc. |track8info = (koma’n, nero) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track8arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Mousou Sketch |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = Time Machine |track2info = (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = Iroha Uta |track3info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ginsaku |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Scissorhands |track4info = (koma’n, Pokota) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Iroha Uta |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ginsaku |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Nee. |track1lyricist = Nanou |track1composer = Nanou |track1arranger = koma’n |track2title = S・K・Y |track2lyricist = |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = koma’n |track3title = rain stops, good-bye |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NioP |track3arranger = koma’n |track4title = Pierrot |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = koma’n |track5title = Sutaba no Uta |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = koma’n}} |track1title = Pokapoka |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma’n |track1composer = koma’n |track1arranger = |track2title = fake.L.S |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma’n |track2composer = koma’n |track2arranger = |track3title = Limit Friends |track3info = |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma’n |track3arranger = |track4title = Kuchibiru |track4info = |track4lyricist = koma’n |track4composer = koma’n |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = -Session ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = BadBye |track6info = -Moonlight ver.- |track6lyricist = koma’n |track6composer = koma’n |track6arranger = |track7title = BadBye |track7info = |track7lyricist = koma’n |track7composer = koma’n |track7arranger = |track8title = Ippo |track8info = |track8lyricist = koma’n |track8composer = koma’n |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Iridescence Party |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Rakugaki Cherry |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukinami Koushinkyoku |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dareder!!! |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Akasaka Midnight Monogatari '14 |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kouinron |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = LaLaLa |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = -Jazz ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track1info = |track1lyricist = koma'n |track1composer = koma'n |track1arranger = |track2title = Nante Iimashou? |track2info = |track2lyricist = koma'n, MayuGene |track2composer = koma'n, MayuGene |track2arranger = |track3title = S・K・Y |track3info = -Deep Forest ver.- |track3lyricist = Live-P |track3composer = Live-P |track3arranger = |track4title = Donna Toki mo. |track4info = (Regular Edition bonus track) |track4lyricist = Makihara Noriyuki |track4composer = Makihara Noriyuki |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsugi, Shibuya |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koma'n |track5arranger = |track6title = Nante Iimashou? |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koma'n, MayuGene |track6arranger = |track7title = S・K・Y |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Makihara Noriyuki |track7arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Futariboshi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aoi Bench |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Kitashimizu Yuta (Sasuke) |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiwa |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Souai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Otokage |track6arranger = |track7title = Hajimete no Chuu -Ketsukoma Arena Live ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = Ketsukoma }} Gallery Trivia . * He has been playing the piano since the age of 3.koma’n's website profile * His motto is: "Go through thick and thin." }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * Yoshimoto Artist Profile * LINE Blog